Fatherly Talk (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve and Joseph talk about Catherine's new job, fatherhood, and family. Part 9 of the 3rd Annual REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – thank you for all the wonderful feedback and the excellent research ;-). I'm so thankful to have you both in my life.

Readers and REAL McRollers – thank you for your incredible support throughout the marathon and beyond! We truly have the best readers in the world and we're so SO thankful for you!

Special thanks to _**FicreaderT**_ whose review on _Potential_ inspired a section of this story.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Fatherly Talk (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Late Saturday night, Steve sat on the deck as Cammie roamed the yard on her final patrol before bed. He heard the back door open and glanced over to see Joseph stepping outside.

"You mind if I join you?" the older man asked.

"Not at all," Steve replied easily.

"I don't come empty-handed," Joseph said, holding up two open Longboards. He offered one to Steve as he sat at the table with him.

Steve smiled, accepting the bottle. "Thanks."

"Thank _you_ once again for your hospitality, Steve."

"Don't mention it," Steve said, waving him off. "You're family."

Joseph smiled. "It's nice to hear that from you."

Steve regarded him, confused. "You and Elizabeth and Grandma Ang have been my family for a long time."

"I know that. But it's nice to hear it roll so easily off your tongue. That wasn't always the case."

Steve nodded in acknowledgement and took a drink as Joseph did the same.

They sat in companionable silence for a minute until Joseph spoke again. "So … Catherine's job. How are you feeling about all of that?"

"I'm thrilled," Steve said honestly. "It's an incredible opportunity, and she's gonna be amazing at it."

Joseph nodded his agreement, but continued, "It's gotta be an adjustment, though, not seeing her at work every day."

"Definitely," Steve said with a nod. "And I miss her, I have no problem admitting that. I know better than anyone exactly how good Catherine is. What a valuable addition to Five-0 she's been. We already miss her contributions."

Joseph studied him. "But it's more than that."

"Yeah," Steve admitted with a soft smile. He paused, rubbing his fingers on the bottleneck as he gathered his thoughts. "I miss looking up from my desk and seeing her at the smart table. Sharing a coffee break. Bouncing ideas off each other on the ride to work." He paused again, then looked at Joseph. "You know, someone asked me once if we got tired of being around each other all the time. At home, at work, at home again …" He shook his head. "Those people didn't spend most of their relationship in different time zones."

Joseph nodded his understanding. "We definitely have different perspectives than most people."

Steve gave him a small smile. "Guess I got a little spoiled, being around her all the time. But she's gonna do so much in this new job."

"I remember when Elizabeth went back to school. It was different, sure, but I was so proud … and excited for her, frankly."

"That's it exactly," Steve agreed earnestly. "I'm excited for her. The look in her eyes when she starts talking about something she and Lea are planning to do …" He shook his head in amazement. "It's incredible. I'm …" he smiled, "jealous, to be completely honest."

Joseph nodded and smiled. "We should all be so lucky."

"Catherine is a force. She's gonna be so good for the islands."

"She is. And I have to admit, I'll sleep a little better knowing she's not in such a dangerous job." Steve looked at him, and Joseph shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I've always been incredibly proud of Catherine. The day she told me she wanted to go to the Academy was one of the best of my life. Even though I knew it'd mean she be in harm's way. I was so proud of her for serving and I knew she'd be a helluva good officer."

"She was," Steve agreed immediately. "And is."

Joseph nodded. "And Naval Intelligence …" The mixture of pride and concern from that time returned briefly to his face. "You know exactly how dangerous that can be." He took a deep breath. "Then when she told me she was joining Five-0, I knew she'd be doing so much to protect people on the island and I was so proud. But also worried," he confessed. "I've never doubted her abilities, it's just … that's my daughter."

Steve nodded slowly. "I can understand that." He took a slow drink. "In the middle of a hot situation, Catherine is who I want with me, because she's the person I trust most in the world. Having her in the field with me, having each other's backs, that's not when I worried."

Joseph nodded his understanding. "You can't, or you're putting everyone at risk."

"Exactly. But after … when I'd think about all the ways something could have gone wrong …" He paused, his eyes darkening even now at the thought. He looked over at Joseph. "I worry about every member of my team, but Catherine … is Catherine. I know exactly how well-trained and exactly how good she is, but if something happened to her …"

"I imagine she feels the same," Joseph said quietly.

Steve nodded, his eyes focusing on the bottle in his hand.

"So, yes," Joseph continued, "I'll sleep a little better with her in the governor's office. Of course, I've still got you to worry about."

Steve's eyebrows shot up at that.

The corner of Joseph's mouth tugged up in a smile. "Don't look so surprised," he said. "I've never doubted your abilities, either … but I love you like a son, Steve. So of course I worry."

Steve took that in, a fact he had probably known subconsciously, but it was something else entirely to hear it out loud. He gave Joseph a small smile, swallowing around the lump in his throat, and the look he got in return told him no verbal response was needed.

There was another stretch of silence as both men drank their beers and watched Cammie patrol the yard.

"Timing on the job offer was excellent," Joseph observed.

"Yeah, that really couldn't have worked out better if we had planned it," Steve agreed. "Catherine had decided to take the job before we knew she was pregnant, but the transition worked out perfectly once we got the positive test."

"And you've had your first appointment with her doctor?"

Steve nodded. "Last week. So far so good." He took a deep breath and looked at his father-in-law. "Any advice for the next seven months?"

Joseph quirked an eyebrow. "Just the next seven months?"

"I'm looking at it in manageable chunks."

"Gotcha," Joseph said, chuckling. He sat back, thinking. "Well, Catherine's not going to complain."

"No."

"Elizabeth was the same. So you've gotta anticipate." He held up a finger. "Without smothering her. Biggest thing I remember … don't hover. If Catherine's anything like her mother, and she is, she'll hate that. She's plenty capable of doing things for herself. Don't step in unless she asks, or unless you really think it's something she shouldn't be doing."

Steve nodded.

"Catherine's stubborn, but she's also smart," Joseph continued. "She's not going to do anything that could hurt the baby."

Steve took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "The baby," he said in a quiet voice, tinged with awe and traces of anxiety.

Joseph reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "No one is ever ready. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. But you'll be as ready as you can be."

Steve's nod was less certain than normal.

"I know you've probably got a lot of questions," Joseph said. "And you're wishing your dad were here so you could ask him."

Steve was quiet in response.

"Anything you want to know, you just ask," Joseph told him. "I'm here."

Steve inhaled deeply, touched. "Thank you," he said earnestly. He paused a moment. "I do wish my dad were here. But since he's not … I know how lucky I am to have you, Joseph. You've been there for me … for a long time. I hope you know how much that means to me."

Joseph smiled softly and nodded.

Steve smiled, motioning with his now nearly empty bottle. "And between you and Danny and, hell, even Aaron, I've got the best examples of fatherhood I could ask for."

"It's the best job in the world," Joseph said sincerely. "Which is good since it's also the one you'll have the longest. Because you never stop being a father."

Steve nodded, absorbing every word as he held Joseph's gaze.

"And you're going to be a great one, Steve. Believe that."

Steve gave him a small, half smile. "Thanks.

"You and Catherine have built a wonderful home here to raise a child. And I'm not talking about the renovations to the house," he said, motioning to the deck. "I'm talking about the family and friends you've surrounded yourself with, and the love that's so clear between the two of you."

"It's Catherine," Steve said. "She made this a home."

"No, Steve. That's something you can only do together."

Steve met his eyes and his smile slowly grew at the sincerity on Joseph's face.

Both men turned at the sound of the door opening. Catherine stepped outside and smiled at them.

"What are my two favorite guys out here talking about?" she asked, bending to kiss Steve and placing a hand on her father's shoulder.

Steve smiled at her. "You," he said.

"What else?" Joseph agreed.

Catherine studied the two of them, then smiled, certain they had talked about far more.

Steve lifted an arm around her waist from his seat. "Time for bed?" he asked, noting that Cammie had trotted up to the deck at Catherine's arrival.

"I'm headed that way," she said. "But you guys can stay out if you want."

Joseph smiled softly. "I think we're done. For tonight, anyway."

Steve nodded, giving Joseph an appreciative look. "Thanks for the talk." He smiled. "I'm sure it won't be the last."

"I'm sure it won't," Joseph agreed. He nodded toward the house. "You two go ahead, I'm gonna sit out a little longer."

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked. "We could stay."

"No, no, you need your sleep," Joseph said with a little conspiratorial wink at Steve. "You see, fathers can get away with that kind of thing."

"Uh huh," Catherine said, with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Isn't that how you almost ended up sleeping on the air mattress with Steve?"

Joseph chuckled and Catherine bent to kiss him good night as Steve stood. "See you in the morning," she said.

He smiled fondly at her. "Good night, sweetheart. Good night, Steve."

"Good night," Steve echoed, taking Catherine's hand as they turned for the door.

Cammie put a paw on Joseph's leg before moving to follow.

Joseph smiled, watching Catherine and Steve go inside, his heart full and happy at what the future held for them and for him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! The 3rd Annual McRoll in the REAL World Thanksgiving marathon wraps up tomorrow!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
